


Want

by maryfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Dean, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas looks at Dean, he knows what he wants. But he also knows what Dean wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for soullessbrothers on Tumblr.

It’s late. It always is, somehow, when the job finishes and they make it back to whatever motel room they have parked the Impala in front of, Castiel thinks. 

It doesn’t matter what the place is called, they are all the same. Smelling of sweat and sex, and human desperation. And this room, like all the others, will have a new layer come morning. 

Dean never sees him unless he wants something. Never sees the way Cas looks at him, takes care of him, gave him everything. I raised you from perdition, he thinks angrily, bitterly as he strokes himself in a plane just shifted from the room. Far enough away to give him privacy, yet not far enough away to mask the damp, slick sounds of sex, the whining of old and broken springs. 

And the slap of Sam’s body against Dean’s. This is angry, too, this bond between brothers, forged in secret, in darkness, in madness and pain. Dean’s huffs and whines, like a dog under the hand of his master as his head is yanked back and teeth set into the arch of his throat. 

Cas’ hand moves slowly, savoring the long lines of Dean’s body underneath Sam’s punishing hands, punishing him for not being faster, not saving everyone, not being what Sam needs, what he wants. For being weak. 

When the first slap rings through the room, a hard sound, Cas moans,and he knows what he wants. He wants to force his cock, this cock, the only one he has, into the human until he cries for him, for Castiel, for his master and god. 

Yes, that is what he wants. But for now, he thinks, grunting as he comes watching Sam force his cock down Dean’s throat and the older brother working to swallow around the intrusion and a throat thick with cock and tears, this will do. This will do nicely.


End file.
